<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Their Love by Reverent_Moonlight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29350815">Their Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reverent_Moonlight/pseuds/Reverent_Moonlight'>Reverent_Moonlight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bittersweet, F/M, Romance, Tragedy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:56:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29350815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reverent_Moonlight/pseuds/Reverent_Moonlight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A one shot about a love so intense it transcended even death.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Their Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Their love burned.</em>
  
</p><p>It was all consuming. Like a wildfire, it started with an ember. A warm, light feeling building in their chests. Then it sparked and crackled, feeding off of the heated glances. The small touches. The hidden meaning behind words. Then it spread. Lighting everything around it. They're happy moments lit up those around them. The simple teasing, the light kisses, the gentle caresses. Finally, it raged. It was like a bomb went off inside of them. Years of pent up want crashed over them and the fire ravaged them. Breathy moans, slick skin, dragging fingers, bruised lips.</p><p>
  <em>Fangs on flesh.</em>
</p><p>He hadn't cared what his court thought, how his mother felt. He just wanted her.</p><p>She hadn't cared what about her friends concerns, her lost family. She just wanted him.</p><p>
  <em>Love was an understatement when it came to them.</em>
</p><p>He loved her with a wild, vicious ferocity that only a yokai could manage.</p><p>She loved him with a warm, selfless heart that only a miko could manage.</p><p>
  <em>They were legends.</em>
</p><p>Their story was told around campfires, villagers telling their children ofhow the sweetest, brightest miko to ever walk the land, brighter than Midiriko herself, had managed to grab the heart of the coldest daiyokai to ever be born.</p><p>
  <em>"It all started in a tomb..."</em>
</p><p>Her loyalty had astounded him first. He had never before seen a human, much less a miko, show such unwavering loyalty to one of demon blood.</p><p>He had assumed it was a fluke. The hanyo's human blood being the ultimate reason. But then he had seen the little fox kit, the wolf, the Northern princess, <em>himself</em>.</p><p>
  <em>She was truly an abnormality.</em>
</p><p>His honor had her admiration at first. He was ruthless, yes, but he didn't let anything sway him. Not even the Shikon jewel.</p><p>Her first example had been when he didn't strike at Inuyasha while he was down, then he took in a human child and protected her, he had forgiven Sango of her transgressions against Rin, and had even saved her more than once.</p><p>
  <em>He was truly incredible.</em>
  
</p><p>It had started out as a curiosity. One wanting to know more about the other. And then it had... <em>transformed</em> into something so much more.</p><p>Something beautiful and unique and fierce to themselves.</p><p>It was just... <em>them</em>.</p><p>
  <em>She was everything he didn't know he needed.</em>
</p><p>She gave him peace and serenity, she challenged and puzzled him. Made him question and view things in a different perspective. Taught him how to see the whole picture. She fought and pushed him to his limits. Her temper was immeasurable. Her stubbornness rivaled his own. She worshiped and loved him. Not for being a lord or a demon or even being a male. She just wanted <em>him</em>.</p><p>
  <em>He was her world.</em>
</p><p>He pushed her to train. To have control and understanding. He gave her knowledge. He advised and guided her. Gave her scrolls and brought in tutors. He was patient and understanding. Stubborn and unwavering. He saw and loved her. Not a previous version of herself, not her power. He just wanted <em>her</em>.</p><p>
  <em>They gave everything of themselves to each other.</em>
</p><p>When their first born came into the world, he was savage. His instincts rose up to protect her from the unseen, yet known, threat. A threat he could not, <em>would not</em>, remove.</p><p>The first whimpers of new life instantly calmed his raging. Their son. White tufts of hair, cerulean blue eyes. Magenta markings, and crescent moon. Everyone was astonished at the purity that rolled in waves off of the child. He was gloriously, wonderfully <em>theirs</em>.</p><p>
  <em>She gave to much.</em>
</p><p>When the smell of blood reached his nose, his eyes bled. Everyone in the room, but the healer froze. And then chaos. His growl echoed the stronghold, the grounds shook, bodies trembled. The hanyo, monk, slayer, and a handful of his generals and soldiers had attempted to lock him down.</p><p>She was bleeding. To much. Whispers of encouragement were passed to the new mothers ears. Begging her to stay awake. Her heartbeat was getting weaker. Slowing. Quieting. His own thundered. Hastened.</p><p>His instinct roared at him as he returned the favor at those between him and his. He was later told that sheer volume had their ears ringing for days.</p><p>He could care less.</p><p>
  <em>She needed him.</em>
</p><p>She would have been scared if she wasn't so tired. Her body felt sluggish. Weak. Tired. She knew it wasn't good. Blood loss during childbirth was a common killer of women in this time. It wasn't surprising that it could happen to her.</p><p>Her mate was panicking. She could feel his turbulent emotions through the bond. She sent as much love as she could muster to his end of the strand that tied them together.</p><p>She needed him calm so he could be there. She wanted him. Needed <em>him</em>.</p><p>
  <em>He needed her.</em>
</p><p>He knew he needed to calmdown. His mate wanted him. But she needed the healer. If he went in there in this state...</p><p>He willed his body to still. His heart rate to settle. His breathing to steady. He needed to be there. Needed to see her. Hold her. He needed <em>her</em>.</p><p>
  <em>She was losing.</em>
</p><p>She was so pale. Her skin slick with sweat from exertion. He knelt beside her. Ran a hand across her cheek.</p><p>
  <em>He was scared.</em>
</p><p>She could see it in his eyes. His mask was in place. Trying to will calm to spread across his features. For her. But she knew. She could always read him. His eyes. When his hand touched her face she grabbed on.</p><p>
  <em>"I love you..."</em>
</p><p>"And I you, miko." She smiled. Tried tooanyway. She closed her eyes as he leaned down and grazed his lips across her head.</p><p><em>Silence</em>.</p><p>The room became quiet. A stillness settled among the ones present. The healers had ceased their work on her body. He had ceased his movements all together as eyes locked on her still closed ones. He waited. Hoped. Prayed. <em>Begged</em>.</p><p><em>She was gone</em>.</p><p>In a flash of light he was gone and back. This time holding a sword, thesword, over her still unmoving form. He willed it. Roared at it. Cursed it. It refused.</p><p>
  <em>He was lost.</em>
</p><p>For months, decades, <em>centuries</em> he mourned. His mate. His beautiful, defiant, willful, strong, wonderful mate was gone. His light was snuffed out. His purpose gone. His will disintegrated. She was gone.</p><p>
  <em>Until one day she wasn't.</em>
</p><p>Five hundred years has passed from the time he had first laid eyes on her, first caught a whiff of her deliriously wonderful scent, first experienced her explosive personality.</p><p>He saw her. Walking down the street with a group of females and a lone male. So much younger than the woman he had come to know.</p><p>His heart had soared, only to come crashing down. This wasn't her. Not yet. She wasn't <em>his</em> Kagome.</p><p>But she would be.</p><p>
  <em>He considered...</em>
</p><p>The thought of interfering had crossed his mind. Of making it where she stayed with him. Here. In her time. But then he looked into eyes. Eyes so much like her own. And could not, <em>would not.</em></p><p>
  <em>His heart shattered.</em>
</p><p>It had broken centuries ago when he lost her the first time. This... it felt like losing her a second. He felt like he was sending her to death, but could not stop it. He was to selfish. Wanted to much. Wanted her. Their life. <em>Their</em> son.</p><p>
  <em>He watched as she left.</em>
</p><p>When she went down the well for the final time, he was there. Watching. Mourning. He had decided long ago to let her family know. Give them the chance to know him. Their grandson. Their nephew. Wanted his son to know them. To have a piece of the mother he had never known.</p><p>
  <em>Their grief was insurmountable.</em>
</p><p>It had been a while since he had sensed this level of grief from someone outside of himself. In a way it was like a balm. Someone understood. They knew her. Knew what he had lost. What he had been <em>forced</em> to exist without.</p><p>
  <em>Years passed by.</em>
</p><p>Her family passed. Her brother married and had young of his own, and then followed them into the afterworld. His son swore to watch over his mother's line. <em>His</em> line. He was content.</p><p>That night he laid down. Closed his eyes, and willed his body, his heart, his blood to still. He had done what he had set out to do. He lived through centuries to reach this point. To watch over his mates family. Ensure their lives were rich and full. It was time for his own to be.</p><p>
  <em>His eyes closed, his breathing ceased.</em>
</p><p>For a moment he felt like he was in limbo, and then he felt it. A flicker. The bond brightened and flared and his mates beautiful wonderful aura encompasses him. Embraced him.</p><p>He opened his eyes, and was near blinded.</p><p>"<em>Kagome</em>."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>